


Let Us Cling Together

by caramelkaren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't even know what to call this type of an AU, M/M, take the canon and stick it in a blender and mix it all up I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelkaren/pseuds/caramelkaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the Angels and Demons exchange for TheBreakfastGenie: Crowstiel as a variation on the Hades/Persephone story. ENTIRELY MUTUALLY CONSENSUAL IS A MUST. Smut is fine but I'd really like there to be more to it than just sex. I'd really, really, /really/ like Growley the hellhound to make an appearance. I'd also love some other characters to show up. Characters other than Castiel and Crowley that have been checked are suggestions but just have fun with it. Your choice for what angel takes on the Demeter role! Secondary relationships 100% accepted if you want them. The more Greek mythology parallels you work in the more points.</p>
<p>When Castiel is having his free will threatened by Naomi, Crowley comes to him with a proposition.  Hide out with him in Hell.  What happens next was far from what anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Cling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBreakfastGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreakfastGenie/gifts).



> Okay, I really took this prompt and ran with it. I added so many scenes that the original myth wouldn't have had and some of the events are actually out of order, but I was having too much fun with it. Crowstiel is my otp, and I've actually never written a fanfic for them yet. Whoops!
> 
> Also, I'm not exactly sure how to categorize this AU. Instead of setting it in ancient Greece like I could have, I decided to take the Supernatural canon and twist it around to my own will. So just roll with the punches, it's all in good fun.
> 
> I also apologize for the smut scene and like the last 3k words of this fic. First off, it's my first smut scene ever. Still wondering why my muse said I needed one. And I really brainfarted for the last few scenes.
> 
> Basically the parallels to the myth go as so: Hades = Crowley, Persephone = Castiel, Demeter = Naomi, Helius = Joshua, Hermes = Gabriel, and in my own messed up way Zeus = Chuck.
> 
> Have fun! I know I did writing it.

Chuck had immediately woken up from his slumber with another one of his prophecies.  "Damn, can't I get a good night's sleep for once?" he grumbled as he slowly pulled himself up off the couch and stumbled over towards his computer, writing everything he saw down.  It was a doozy of a vision, one that he never expected to occur, but there it was anyway, bright as day.  Crowley was going to charm Castiel into joining him in Hell.

"Actually, this would make for a wonderful forbidden romance.  A sort of opposing sides, Romeo and Juliet style love.  I bet fans will eat this right up."  With a newfound approval for the situation that would inevitably occur, Chuck started writing up the scene.

* * *

Castiel.

The first time Crowley heard the name uttered, it was a part of Hell's gossip mill.  The demons were all chattering about how one of them - Meg apparently - had seemed to fall for an angel, one named Castiel.  Crowley scoffed at the idea.  Not only was little Meg a Lucifer supporter instead of cooperating and bowing down to the new King of Hell, but she developed feelings for an angel of all creatures.  Angels would not hesitate to slice right into any of them.  Her feelings would not only remain unrequited, but she'd be wasted in the process.

How could this angel be worth making such a stupid mistake?

Crowley wasn't going to let the issue bother him.  After all, running Hell was a strenuous job, and it needed all the attention the once crossroads demon could give it.  Only the question was still there, nagging at the back of his mind.  What was so special about this Castiel?

On a day where the business of Hell wasn't as demanding as usual, Crowley decided he needed to see this angel for himself.

It took a while to track the location of the Angel of Thursday, but by the first signs of sunset, Crowley was able to find him.  Being the King of Hell did have its perks after all, and that included a legion of demons ready to help him scour the Earth for an angel.  Crowley knew this Castiel was to be found on Earth.  After all, how else would Meg have ever found him?  It was not like demons were given friendly access up into Heaven.

He found Castiel in a field, and the second he caught sight of the angel's face, he was honestly surprised.  The vessel he had chosen was unbearably beautiful.  Angels usually had a tendency to look quite plain in Crowley's eyes, but Castiel...That dark, ruffled hair, piercing blue eyes, full pink lips, the slight amount of stubble his face wore, it was almost all too much.

Of course, that still didn't answer Crowley's question.  Not completely.  To lust over the body an angel had chosen, that was one thing.  After all, lust was one of the seven deadly sins, and all demons embraced them to one extent or another.  But Meg developed feelings for this celestial creature.  Lust was nowhere near the same as love.  Though the rumor mill could often stretch the truth, something was telling him that this time the gossip was staying consistantly accurate.  Meg had done more than just salivate over this angel's appearance.  Crowley just knew it.

Then Crowley got a wonderful idea.  What better way to torture Meg whom he didn't bother to hide his dislike of than to steal this precious angel away from her?  Make Castiel his?  Plus, harboring an angel down in Hell, why, it might just strike fear and terror into all the demons.  They needed to be whipped into shape.  Yes, their precious little Lucifer might have been an angel as well, but that was their creator.  He was a special case.  But an angel plucked right out of Heaven, one full of righteous fury, it could work...

Crowley was about to make himself known to Castiel when suddenly he disappeared in a flurry of flapping wings.  Crowley was a little peeved at the action, but he didn't fear.  This angel would return back to these fields.  He had to.  The way he stared at the bees that few around was so full of interest that there was no possible way Castiel would never come back.

* * *

Castiel hated it when he was summoned by Naomi.  There was a reason he escaped to the fields so often to watch the bees.  He infinitely preferred insects to angels, and this angel in particular was the worst.

He didn't know the full details of how it all went down, but Naomi had somehow managed to make herself the mother figure of them all.  She was what you could call the Queen of Heaven, yet she never used the term.  Naomi claimed what she was doing was the best for all of them, but Castiel didn't see it that way.

Castiel had learned recently that free will was the most rewarding thing anyone could have.  Naomi though tried to prevent any of the angels from not being able to obey.  She brainwashed them all constantly.  Castiel couldn't stand it.

"What is it that you would like this time, Naomi?" Castiel asked as he was brought to her office in Heaven.

"Castiel, you're punctual for once.  It's so wonderful to see a change in heart-"

"Tell me what you summoned me for."

"You just want out of here as quickly as possible.  I guess it's not so much of a change.  I called you here, Castiel, because I am considering promoting you."

Castiel scrunched his brows together in confusion.  "Promoting me?  Why?"

"Because you are a troublesome case."

"I do not see how that is a suitable reason for promotion."

"With your current position as a guardian, you've let your charges corrupt you too far.  Your time on Earth has opened you to unorthodox ideals, and putting you in a position that will keep you far, far too busy here in Heaven to surround yourself with such influences will probably fix you."

Castiel didn't swear often, but he was sorely tempted to call Naomi a bitch right then and there.  "This is an outrage!"

"You need to learn your lesson, Castiel.  If you do not learn to cooperate once again, I may have to resort to drastic measures."  She couldn't possibly mean..."I could take away your grace."  She did.

Castiel bowed his head slightly, knowing that he was defeated.  He was going to have to walk right back into Naomi's oh so effective process for turning angels into practically drones.  It was sickening.  Castiel didn't want to fall.  Yes, falling would be the ultimate choice of free will, showing how defiant he was to Naomi and her schemes until the end, but he wanted to open up the angels to the idea.  How could he do that as a human?  For now, he would just have to obey.

"Good," Naomi said, obviously noting the complete lack in spirit Castiel felt.  "I cannot put you to work just yet, I'll have to do some shifting around of positions first.  I needed to be sure you would be willing to cooperate.  It would be a pain for me to clear up a place for you only to decide to rebel so strongly that you fall."  Naomi started writing something down on a tablet on her desk before tilting her head back up to Castiel and saying, "You may leave now."

* * *

The next day Castiel was on Earth, back in his favorite garden.  Unlike yesterday, he was not alone.  Balthazar had noticed how down his brother was, and decided to tag along.

"Naomi...is a bitch."

"My thoughts exactly, Balthazar."

"I don't understand though, why don't you just fall?"

"Because I want to teach the angels free will."

"I could always do that.  After all, you did manage to convince me of what an amazing concept it is.  It isn't like you are the only one who even believes in it."

"I guess there is also a selfish element involved.  I do not want to be human."

"Understandable.  But I will pick up the fight for you.  While you are stuck having to listen to Naomi's orders, I'll tell her to bite me."

"Why would you want her to bite into you?"

"It's a figure of speech, Cassie.  It's like saying 'fuck off' but without the blasphemes."

"You always were the one I could depend upon Balthazar."

"That's just the kind of angel I am."  Castiel watched as his brother suddenly turned his head somewhere else.  The dark haired angel followed the other's gaze and saw that Balthazar was staring at some young woman standing yards away.

"Balthazar, don't."

But it was too late.  Ever the flirt, the sandy haired angel was already striking up a conversation with the girl.  Castiel wondered how Balthazar never got in trouble for this.  He didn't want to stand there and wait for the conversation to be over, so Castiel walked through the fields some more, looking for a lovely little cluster of bees that were busy away at making miracles.

That was when he sensed the prescence of something unwelcome.

Castiel turned around behind him to see a man, shorter than him, thinning hair and hazel eyes, a bit of a beard growing, and dressed in almost all black save for the grey tint of his tie - a man obviously possessed by a demon.  A normal angel would have acted like a soldier, pulled out their blade, and sliced into the creature from Hell.  Castiel was not a normal angel.  "Who are you, and what is your purpose for being here?"

The demon smirked at him before answering, "Crowley.  King of Hell.  And I'm here because of you."

"Why?" Castiel asked, shifting his stance ever so slightly to one more on the defensive just in case.

"You're Castiel, the angel that has somehow managed to stir a ruckus down in Hell.  Everyone is abuzz talking about the celestial being that accidentally most likely managed to cause a demon to fall in love."

"A demon fell in love with me?"

"Meg's her name in case you're at all familar with the whore."

"No, I do not recall any demons named Meg," he lied.  Castiel wasn't going to let Crowley know what he'd done.  Yes, he kissed a demon.  No wonder there was one in love with him.  Castiel could only infer so far that Crowley wasn't too happy with him about it, and that was the reason for the encounter.

"Hm, interesting.  I also couldn't help but overhear what you were saying to your little friend about wanting to rebel against Heaven?  My, my, aren't you in a predicament."

"Why should it matter to you?"

"I could help, easily.  You want to remain an angel yet you want nothing to do with Naomi.  Why not come with me?"

"Come with you into Hell?  I am an angel, you cannot expect me to-"

"So you'd rather be a good little obedient soldier?  If you just follow me, I won't take away many of your freedoms.  All I'd ask is that you do not make things easier on any of the souls down there and don't smite any demons.  Unless I ask you to, because they do deserve it."

"Why?  A demon decides to fall in love with me, and so the King of Hell wants to help me?  Unless..."

"Unless what?" Crowley prodded.

"Unless you have an ulterior motive somewhere."

Crowley smirked at Castiel with a twinkle in his eye, and the angel took that as a yes.  "Clever little bugger, you are.  Of course there's something bloody in it for me.  Don't worry, it does not involve any pain on your part.  Scratch that, you might feel sore in the arse in the morning sometimes, but trust me, that's more pleasure than anything."

"So if I say yes, I follow you into Hell, but Naomi cannot try to control me, and I'm left in relative comfort.   Relative because it can't be overly comforting in Hell."

"That's right, ducky.  I'm honestly being generous here."

Castiel turned around to look for Balthazar, but he was nowhere in sight.  He must have ran off with that woman, the angel thought.  No chance of being caught sneaking away with a demon.  It should've been a bad decision.  There had to be some sort of 'fine print' he was missing.  But Castiel couldn't find it.  Of all the options presented to him, this seemed to be the best one.  If it was wrong, he'd take the consequences.  He'd done it before.  "I accept."

"It's a deal.  So let's seal it with a kiss."

"I thought a kiss only sealed the deal for souls."

"Too clever," Crowley mumbled.  "I am the King.  Who says I haven't changed the requirements?"

"Fine, you can kiss me, just this once."  Castiel living in Hell was already bad enough for his composure.  Becoming Crowley's whore would make it even worse.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him close.  "If it's going to be once, I better go all out then.  Your vessel's lips are too beautiful to waste."

Castiel was stiff as Crowley kissed him at first, but the demon was far, far too skilled at this.  Soon he was melting into the kiss, placing his arms over Crowley's shoulders and doing his best to kiss him right back.  He thought kissing Meg had been pretty spectacular, but this...this was something special.

Not that he was going to admit that.

When Crowley pulled away, he announced, "There.  Your one kiss."  Castiel knew he must've looked flushed when he said, "If you do decide that wasn't enough, I will be eager for more.  The mouth on you..."

"Can...can we just leave now?" Castiel asked, still trying to fully compose himself after that.

"Of course."  And in a blink, the two of them left the field.

* * *

"Care to explain to me how you lost him?"

"I had turned my back for a few minutes, and when I looked next, Cassie was gone!"

When Balthazar had left the girl he was making out with (curse her parents for calling out and needing her, things were just getting juicy) he returned to the field to find that Castiel was nowhere in sight.  He panicked, and told Anna.  Balthazar figured he could trust the redhaired angel, after all, she knew too well Castiel's struggle for free will.  He hadn't known though that Anna had been pretty brainwashed after her return back to Heaven, and immediately told Naomi what had gone wrong.

"Did he tell you that he was being promoted to a position where he couldn't frequent Earth anymore?"

"No!" Balthazar lied.  "No wonder he ran off."

"I need to find him.  Who knows what he could be doing all on his own!"

* * *

Hell was less grimy looking than he remembered.  Then again, what was only a few years for Castiel was more like centuries for Hell.  No wonder it changed so much.  Plus if Crowley was the King, then that meant it wasn't Lucifer's rule as it had been when Castiel saved that soul.  Crowley could have easily shaped it more to his liking.

"All of Hell was remodled by me."  What do you know, he was right.  "It is perfect in every aspect to torture souls and demons alike."

As Castiel was being shown around Hell, he noticed all the demons that were moving around would suddenly look scared as they realized there was an angel among them.  Good.  These low life creatures deserved to have a little terror placed into them.  Also, Castiel needed reminding that he was an angel after all.  Kissing a demon and following him into Hell?  It felt more like someone who was willing to fall.  But he hadn't, not yet.

"Now, there are some sections of Hell that aren't so treacherous, like my house.  I hope you don't mind, but I believe it would be best for you if you stayed with me."

"You do realize that angels do not have the need for sleep."

"Neither do demons.  Doesn't mean you can't.  Same with food, I have no need for it, but it's delicious all the same.  Not that I'm forcing you to do either of these.  I'm giving you free will, remember?"

"Does that mean if I wanted to, I could leave here and go to Earth?"

"If that's what you insist, yes.  But do remember, you're hiding, so if I were you, I wouldn't be hanging around topside often."

Castiel smiled at the prospect of being able to return to Earth whenever he wanted.  Not until tomorrow though.  He did just get here after all.  Sure a demon didn't exactly deserve his manners, but Crowley was helping him.  It was the least he could do.

* * *

The first place Naomi checked for Castiel was with those two brothers he was so fond of.  They were the cause for the angel to finally crack and choose free will anyways.  No, Castiel was never fully obedient.  But these Winchesters, they made everything worse.

"No, we haven't seen Cas lately," Dean barked at her.  "But even if we did, why should we trust you?  The last I checked, Cas wasn't too fond of you, Naomi."

"I need to know where he is.  He ran away from his responsibilities in Heaven."

"Don't blame him.  The whole lot of ya are douchebags."

"Dean," Sam piped in.  "I don't think it's wise to piss her off.  She seems pretty capable of cruelty."

"If Castiel returns to any of you, tell me."

With a flutter of wings, Naomi disappeared.

* * *

Crowley was completely satisfied with this conquest of his.  It was unbelievably easy to get Castiel to follow him down.  Then again, he was a rebellious angel.  Hell was their destination in the end anyways.  Plus, it was already beginning to have a remarkable effect on the demons once they were able to sense a celestial presence in Hell.  For example, the servant entering his office right now with a bowl of chocolate candies.  He seemed stiffer and less willing to dare look his King in the eye.  "Thank you, and please, relax.  The angel here won't smite you unless I request it."  Despite his reassurances, the servant was still stiff as can be with Castiel in the room.  Just keep the angel around a little longer, just enough time to continue to strike fear in the demons, make Meg rage in jealousy, and pop that angel's cherry (like Castiel's lips, the rest of his body was too beautiful to waste).  Then Castiel could be free to go and stay gone as he wished.

Crowley took one of the chocolates and bit into it.  He hummed a little as the rich, sweet taste melted onto his mouth.  It was like sin in physical form, too good to resist.

He didn't notice until it was too late that Castiel reached out for one of the chocolates himself.

"Stop, you're not supposed to-" but it was too late.  "Bollocks!"

"Not supposed to what?" Castiel asked, chocolate still in his mouth.

"It's such an archaic rule that I forgot.  Any visitor to Hell that consumes some sort of food is stuck in here, forever!" Crowley said, raising his voice.

"I am bound in Hell?" Castiel asked, fixing Crowley with a glare that just screamed "I'm going to smite you if you do not fix this."

"I had forgotten, I swear!  I can't bloody fix it either!  Now you're stuck here for all bleeding eternity, and that's not what I wanted!  This was to be a temporary fix, but no, of course.  Things went so well at the start, it was only natural my plan went and fucked me in the arse."  Crowley snapped and produced an empty glass and a bottle of Craig.  "I'm going to need this."

Crowley noticed as Castiel tried to fly out of Hell, but found he wasn't going anywhere.  "I'm trapped..." the angel muttered.  Crowley looked up to find the angel slumped over in the chair across from his desk, completely shattered.

Why did Crowley feel pity for him?

"If it's any consolation, I bet it will be harder for Naomi to bring you back to Heaven if you're stuck here."

Castiel got up and left at that.  Crowley could only guess that the angel didn't want anything to do with him for a while.  With that, the demon took his glass full of alcohol and downed it in one go, immediately pouring himself another.

* * *

It was probably for the best that Castiel couldn't leave to Earth.  Naomi was becoming more and more frustrated trying to look for the rebelious angel, and with each and every destination, she became more and more violent in her means of trying to recover him.  She was starting to leave bodies in her wake.  It was terrifying to see how determined she was to rope in one angel.  Naomi couldn't stand to let even one get away.

* * *

A few days later, Castiel was finally able to accept his fate.  Of course this was what happened to him.  He was an angel that rebelled too far, and like Lucifer, he was cast into Hell.  Only this time, it was of his own choice.  Perhaps free will wasn't as amazing as he thought it was.

"I understand now," Castiel told Crowley.  It was in Crowley's personal torture chamber, right after he had been done carving into some unfortunate demon that must have gotten on the King's bad side.

"Ah, Castiel.  See you've finally finished giving me the silent treatment.  Very immature that."

"I understand why I am stuck here.  It was God's will."

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked, looking confused at him.

"I was disobediant, and this was all a test.  He used my free will against me to teach me a lesson.  If I made the right choice, I would go to Heaven and I would obey again.  If I made the wrong choice, I would be cast into Hell.  I chose my own fall."

"Sparkles, trust me, God doesn't give that much of a shit about anyone anymore," Crowley said while wiping the blood off of his blade.  "In fact, I've heard plenty a rumor that He's dead.  No, I could've easily warned you not to eat the food if I had just remembered."

"No, I still believe it was God teaching me a lesson."

"Angels..."  Crowley turned to fully face Castiel now.  "It doesn't matter why you're here, what matters is dealing with it."

"What was your motive for having me around?  It is not like I could flee and ruin your plans now if you tell me."

"To strike terror into the unruly demons that still won't bow to their new King.  Oh, and to make that Meg completely jealous.  Technically you are mine.  We did kiss after all, and don't lie, you liked it.  Why else would you have started kissing back?  And afterwards your pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed.  You even stuttered a little, so do not just pass it off as your vessel reacting to the physical stimuli.  It was all you, kitten."

The kiss was replaying now in Castiel's mind, and Crowley had been correct that he enjoyed it.  He enjoyed it far, far too much.  It was a demon, a low life creature.  He should have been throughly disgusted.

Then again, it was through his own choices that he was now stuck in Hell for eternity anyways.  Was he really any better?

"Such a shame you only wanted one kiss," Crowley continued.  "There is so much pleasure I could give you.  Enough to last an eternity."

Castiel thought it over in his head.  Was it a good idea to give himself to Crowley like that?  To act as his little whore?  He was already so corrupted, did he need to ruin himself even further?

No.

"Only one kiss.  I won't fall into your trap."

"It's not a trap.  It's me offering to make your time here much more enjoyable.  Just consider it."

"I assure you, no amount of consideration would make me decide to whore myself to you."

"You don't know what you'll be missing out on, but as you wish.  I agreed, I can't force you to do anything."

* * *

Crowley didn't understand.  Why was he being so kind to this angel?  From being so generous to him in the initial proposal, to offering up makeout sessions and sex galore not because he wanted to corrupt Castiel, but because he felt that bad for their combined mistake.  He knew Hell was not a place for someone undeserving of it.  Yes, Castiel was a rebelious angel, but he wasn't evil.

What was it about this angel that was bringing out a softer side to him?

* * *

Days went on, and Castiel found it was starting to become overly boring in Hell.  Unless he was mingling around putting the fear of God into demons, he wasn't finding anything to entertain him.  Hell was meant for torture, of course there wasn't going to be much for an angel to do.

He kept thinking back to Crowley's proposition.  Enough pleasure to last an eternity?  It would be preferable to spend his time here like that.  But no, no, he had to keep as much dignity as he could.  He couldn't just give in like that.

The worst part though was facing the facts that Crowley wasn't as despicable as a demon should be.  He was charming, hospitable, his company was somehow endearing.  Even when the demon decided to poke his buttons, he took care not to go too far.  Probably because he knew that he needed to keep on the angel's good side for, well, eternity if he didn't want to be smote.  In fact, Castiel hadn't even realized it, but he was starting to choose to spend more and more of his time near Crowley instead of wandering around Hell.

It was becoming so much harder not to give in.

"Angel, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Crowley greeted him into his office one day.  A month in Hell had already managed to pass, and Castiel didn't know how he was supposed to last a year, decades, centuries.  "Can't get enough, can you?"

"You know as well as I do Hell does not have much for an angel to keep occupied with."

"I do have a little personal library if you need books to keep entertained with.  Not sure if they'd be your taste, but you could always try."

"I did.  None of them seemed to do anything for me."

"I'll go on a run then and find some more.  I don't need a bored angel throughout Hell.  You might start causing chaos."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Would you rather me put you on one of the racks?"

"No, I...I don't understand.  You are a demon."  Castiel didn't realize it, but he started walking right up to Crowley.  "You should be despicable, vile, an abomination."

"All wonderful characteristics."  Crowley stood up from his chair so Castiel wasn't towering over him as much.  "Have you ever wondered that maybe you only don't like demons because we're supposed to represent everything that goes against your own nature?  That maybe we aren't one dimensional creatures of evil?  Not every angel is a saint after all.  Take yourself for example.  You wanted to bloody start a revolution against the way of life you've all been living for how long?  Millenia?  For free will.  To be allowed to make your own choices and do what you want with your life.  That's what demons do, as we please.  Now, our morals may be more shakey than Mary Anne's hands, but it's the right idea.  You're not all that different from us, Cas."

"I don't understand..."

"Think about it.  To Naomi, you are despicable, vile, an abomination just for trying to go against your nature.  You're tainted, corrupted.  Of course, I don't see it that way.  What I see is bloody brilliance.  Then again, I've been trying to open these demons to a new way of life for a long while now myself.  Maybe it's just that I relate."

Castiel stood there, his entire way of thinking about angels and demons shattering.  It wasn't a black and white we're-good-and-you're-evil view.  It was a grey area.

He wasn't above any of these demons.  Not at all.

Castiel was completely aware of what he was doing.  He was pulling Crowley's closer towards him and kissing him senseless.  Forget trying to keep any semblance of being better than the demon.  That was all gone now.

As Castiel pulled away, Crowley smirked at him.  "Pray tell, why the sudden change of heart?"

"You were right.  I am corrupted.  What do I have to lose by being with you in such a way?"

"If giving you that speech was all I needed to get another kiss out of you, I would've said it ages ago."

Crowley was now kissing Castiel back and pushing him up against the wall.  "You must know, I'm never a bottom, kitten."  Castiel looked at him with confusion written all over his face.  "You'll see," Crowley replied, winking at the trenchcoated angel before blinking them out of the office and into his bedroom.

The two of them continued to kiss with firey passion, the tension that had been building up between them all this time finally being allowed to escape.  Crowley's mouth tasted of Craig and sin, and boy, was it an intoxicating combination.  Castiel found he wasn't able to get enough.

Even though neither angels nor demons needed to breathe, they still broke apart from their kisses every so often to just look into the other's eyes, both sets of them with blown away pupils.  Crowley eventually managed to push Castiel down onto the bed, crawing on top of the angel.  "I am never a bottom.  Remember that.  Besides, almost ironic the two of us like this, it is."

Instead of returning to kiss him on the lips, Crowley moved lower to his neck, and Castiel couldn't believe how amazing the sensation felt.  This ex-crossroads demon surely mastered how to use them making all those deals.  Then again, all of this was so new, he could probably be kissed by a virgin such as himself and still be close to moaning.  Castiel could feel his pants start to tighten, and he knew exactly what that meant.  "Crowley," he muttered, unable to get much more of his thoughts spoken.

The next thing he knew Crowley snapped and he could feel skin upon skin.  "Sometimes I like to do that the old-fashioned way, strip off one piece of clothing at a time ever so slowly, but I've wanted to shag you senseless for far too long to even try to have patience."

Castiel was immediately in awe once he took in the sight of the tattoos Crowley had on his arms and chest.  The dragon designs were works of art etched onto his body, and the angel thought they were absolutely stunning.  He reached out with his hands to stroke the upper arms where the tattoos spiraled around, explaining with little words that he loved them.

"Maybe I'll explain to you later why I got those tattoos.  But now?"  Crowley snapped once more, this time producing a bottle of some sort of substance, Castiel didn't know what it was.  "You'll thank me for this.  Going in dry would be more painful than tearing your wings out.  Lubricant is your arse's best friend."  Crowley poured the lube generously onto his hand, making sure to completely coat his fingers.

"We'll start with one since you've never done this before."  Castiel had absolutely no idea what was going on here, but he couldn't tell Crowley to stop and explain.  He was horny and needed the demon far, far too much.  Crowley took his first finger and slowly, but not too slowly, thrusted it up Castiel's ass.

Castiel stiffened at the sudden and slightly painful intrusion, not exactly sure he was liking this.  But as Crowley went back and forth with the finger, he started to relax into it, the pain somehow morphing into something more pleasurable.  "More..." he started to mutter as he realized no, there wasn't enough sensation.

"If you wish," Crowley said, adding a second finger in.  Again, there was an adjustment period as Castiel's virgin ass dealt with the pain, but this time it felt even more pleasurable.  Crowley even started to scissor his fingers, though the angel of course had no idea that what it was called.  Just that it was strange, it stung a little, and was terribly arousing.  "I don't know what you're doing," Castiel said, "but keep it going."

"Oh, I plan to," Crowley replied, winking at him.  Next the demon added a third finger, and Castiel was now throwing his head back and starting to moan from the pleasure.  "If you like that, just wait to see what I'm going to do next."

When the fingers eventually pulled out, Castiel felt empty, and he instincutally thrusted upwards in an attempt to get that friction back.  He lifted his head up to actually look at Crowley again to have some sort of a semblance as to what the demon was doing.  He watched as Crowley took the lube back out and applied it all over his cock.

Oh.

"Now, I've prepped you as best as I can," Crowley said, better situating himself on top of Castiel, "but kudos to you for finding a vessel that's actually a virgin to anal.  Which means this will hurt no matter what I do.   Grip the sheets tight, kitten, you'll need it."

Castiel knew Crowley was trying to be kind by warning him ahead of time, but now it just made him scared.  He didn't have too much time to be worried about it though before Crowley thrust in.  Castiel screamed out as the thickness inside him was far, far too much of a change to handle at the moment.  "I warned you," Crowley said, taking his time to keep the movements slow at first.  "And fuck are you tight!"  Castiel bit down on his lip wondering when the hell this was going to melt away into pleasure like it had with the fingers.  It seemed to be pleasant enough for the demon, for when he looked up at his face, the signs of it were written all over his face.  When Crowley picked up the pace ever so slightly, he started to notice a difference.

"Faster!" Castiel called out.  As Crowley obeyed, it worked.  The angel was now writhing and moaning underneath the demon, and it felt absolutely amazing.  "Crowley..."

The King of Hell continued to thrust faster and harder, but not without coming down and claiming Castiel's lips over and over again.  With one of these kisses, the angel decided to wrap his arms so that his hands were rested on the demon's back.

Castiel didn't know why, but some thrusts were more pleasurable than others.  It seemed to be when Crowley hit a certain spot, whatever it was.  "Do that again!"

"Oh, I seem to be neglecting something," Crowley announced.  Castiel was about to ask what when suddenly the King had his hand wrapped around his dick.  Castiel thrust up into the touch, realizing just how ignored his cock was.  As Crowley moved his hand in time with his thrusts, the angel could feel something building up inside of him.  "Crowley, I...I..."

When Castiel came, it felt like a blast of nothing but white light, nothing but pure, absolute pleasure.  All he could do was moan away as he spilled out all over himself and Crowley.  As he recovered from such a natural high, Crowley followed with an orgasm of his own, shouting "Castiel, fuck!"

Once Crowley pulled out, he planted a few more kisses before turning off of him and lying on his own back as well.

"That was..." Castiel had no words to describe what he felt.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?"  Didn't he feel the same sort of life changing explosion?

"Cas, I've obviously had better shags before.  You're a virgin, completely clueless to how this all worked.  Part of the reason why I opted for a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of fuck.   Quick, simple, basic.  You only thought it was outstanding because you have nothing to compare it to."

"So it gets better?"

"Exactly.  Though honestly, I'm surprised with myself.  Normally I'm not so...coaching throughout the whole thing."

Castiel wanted to speak out what was on his mind, that it was perhaps because Crowley actually cared for him, but he was sure the demon would just deny it.

* * *

Ever since he deflowered Castiel, Crowley's happiness rate had definitely started to soar.  At first, the two of them were just fuck buddies.  Whenever one of them (or both) had a need they just had to have fulfilled, they would come to the other and offer the prospect of sex.  It was very rare that one of them would actually say 'no,' and that was usually if Crowley was in the middle of important business in Hell.  Though that 'no' would often be followed by a "but how about when I get back?"

You would think that sex practically whenever he wanted it would be enough to make Crowley as happy as possible, but it wasn't.  Waking up the morning after to find that the angel had managed to take his advice about how pleasurable it was to sleep despite not needing it, catching Castiel actually enjoying one of the book selections he'd found for him, the philosophical conversations his partner would rope him into, watching Castiel continue months later to still strike terror into any demons that were unlucky enough to cross his path...In short, Castiel made him happy.

It confused him though.  Why the hell was an angel able to have such complete control over his emotions like that?

Crowley got his answer one night after an amazing round of sex (naturally).  The two of them had been laying on their backs, eyes locked on the ceiling for whatever reason.

"Sparkles, you really are getting better at this."

"I have been cataloging what makes you tick.  I was going to keep this secret, but I might as well tell you.  I have a goal that I eventually want to be the best you have ever had."

"Cas, that touches me...right where my bathing suit goes."

Castiel rolled his eyes at that one, and Crowley couldn't help but laugh.  Ever so slowly the angel was starting to pick up more on innuendos (having sexual knowledge did help in that department) and this was obviously one he'd managed to learn.

A silence fell between the two of them for a few moments before Castiel piped up.  "I have been thinking lately about your reasons as to why you wanted me in Hell in the first place."

"Why?"  That was months ago, how did that apply to anything happening lately?

"You told me that a demon named Meg had fallen for me, and you wanted to make her jealous.  Why haven't you shown me off to her yet?"

"Oh, I guess that completely slipped my mind.  I do have a lot on my mind often.  King of Hell and all."

"Right.  This will probably sound completely absurd, but I began to wonder if you made that story up to hide your own feelings for me."

He was right.  It did sound completely absurd.  "Cas, when I first approached you, the only thing I thought was that you looked fuckable.  There are no feelings in this equation at all."

"At all?  Crowley, I think you're lying."

"Lying?"

"It is obvious that you love me."

Love?  Love?  Did Castiel lose his head or what?  "Pray tell, what the hell makes you think that I bloody love you?" Crowley shouted at him.

Before he knew it, the angel had moved directly on top of him, staring him down from above.  Crowley wondered what he had done wrong.  "Because I love you, too."

Crowley looked at Castiel with wide eyes, completely shocked as to the words that just came out of his mouth.  Someone actually loved him?  No, it wasn't possible.  Crowley had accepted a long, long time ago that no one was ever going to fall for him.  As a human, he was never given the proper affection he deserved.  As a demon, he was openly mocked far too often.  Not only that, but it was love from an angel.  None of this made sense.

Castiel must have noted the confusion on Crowley's face because he began to explain.  "Crowley, you're funny, charming, determined, amazing at sex, so kind to me, you somehow understand me better than anyone ever could, and being with you has made being trapped here surprisingly wonderful.  You make me so happy.  I love you.  Do not tell me that's not reciprocal."

The gears in Crowley's head started to click.  Was that it?  Was love the reason Crowley was so happy around Castiel all the time?  As he stared up into those piercing blue eyes, he realized, yes, it was.  He hadn't known it was even possible for him to fall in love.  Crowley had always assumed that had gone away with his humanity.  No wonder it took him so long to realize.  He could try to argue that it wasn't love, but it would be futile.  All the signs pointed to it.  "I think you're right, Castiel.  I do love you."

"Oh, Crowley."  Castiel was now leaning down to kiss him with such passion and love and feeling that Crowley almost thought that the angel hadn't been kissed in years.  "I knew it."

"Clever little bugger."

* * *

It was nearing six months in Heaven since Castiel had disappeared.  Naomi and her forces had scoured the entire globe twice, and they still couldn't seem to catch him.  There were many tortured and dead that the angels left in their wake.  There was a sense of irony that none of them were aware existed.  Naomi was so determined to get Castiel back because she felt he would be causing such chaos and havoc on Earth, but it was the search party that was doing all of that instead.

"I urge you, give up," one of the angels designated to look for Castiel told her one day.

"Give up?  But that's what Castiel probably wants us to do.   The second we stop searching for him, he'll go haywire."

"Are you sure about that?  All Castiel wanted was to spread free will, and humans for the most part already have it."

"Remember Gabriel before we roped him back home?  He posed as Loki, as a Trickster.  He caused pain and humiliation to people.  What could Castiel do?"

The doors to Naomi's office opened with a crash, and another angel stormed in with Joshua in tow.  "He has been harboring information on Castiel's disappearance."

"Tell me, what do you know, Joshua?" Naomi asked, trying her best so sound warm so he'd be more willing to answer, but a tinge of anger still showing through.  Harboring information?  It'd been six months of searching, and he had given away nothing?

"I only found out recently.  God had not chosen to tell me this right away, but he says that Castiel was stolen off into Hell."

"Hell?" Naomi asked, practically leaping out of her chair and slamming her hands on the desk.  "What did I say about him causing trouble?" she directed at the first member of the search party.

"Crowley took him," Joshua continued.

"That cockroach.  I'm going to send our best messenger down there to retrieve him."

* * *

While in Heaven it was about six months, in Hell, it was sixty years.  Of course, for two beings of such old age, Castiel especially, sixty years wasn't much, but it was still quite a while.

Now, one might think that the relationship they had going at the beginning of it all wouldn't last.  That love fizzles and fades away, and that humans can rarely ever reach sixty years together, let alone have a marriage that lasts more than ten years.  It wasn't the case.  Crowley and Castiel had no plans to split up any time soon.

Now, like any couple who lasts for that long, it wasn't simple.  They argued over little things such as whether or not Growley should be allowed on the bed at night, and they argued over large things.  The biggest argument the two of them ever got into was whether or not Crowley should be allowed to use sexual acts as a form of torture.  It was Castiel obviously who wanted Crowley to stop.  And arguments between a seraph and the King of Hell were pretty nasty.  It had now become common procedure for everyone to stay as far away from them as possible whenever one broke out.

But it wasn't all full of fighting.  No, not at all.  They had sex far, far more often than they argued.  Then again, considering they probably fucked on every surface of Crowley's house at least twice, that was most likely too large of a frequency to show how rarely their fighting matches actually were.

Yes, their sex life was still highly active.  Crowley was a demon after all, lust was no stranger to him.  Castiel claimed that he was completely addicted to it.

Again, that wasn't all there was.  Some nights, the only touching that would occur was in the form of cuddling.  It was Castiel's idea, and Crowley would never admit it to anyone else, but it was probably one of the better ideas the angel ever came up with.  Their days could often be spent in quiet solitute or maybe Crowley will give Castiel a few dance lessons or Castiel would do his best to cook something up for Crowley...Anything seemed to be game for this practically married couple.

Yes, married.  They liked to consider they were each other's husbands.  There was no official marriage ceremony to be found in Hell, but they wore the rings anyways.  Even gave their own sort of mock vows to each other that night.  They were in love and drunk on Craig, and sometimes crazy things like that happened as a result.

Currently, Crowley was busy going through some paperwork in his office, and Castiel had decided to come in because he noticed Growley was there as well.  "I found another bone!" the angel teased to the hellhound.  The hound perked up and eagerly awaited for Castiel to throw it for him.  When he did, it went down the hallway where there was more distance for the bone to travel.  Growley ran after it as fast as he could.  The angel then wiped his hand that held said bone on his trenchcoat.  "Another human remain," he muttered.

"Sweetie, I really should have added to the things you can't do the little item of don't treat Growley like he's a dog."

"Sorry, he just seems so eager to play."

"He's been going soft lately, and I know I haven't been treating him any different than usual.  Hellhounds shouldn't be allowed to go soft."

Growley came back with the bone and dropped it right at Castiel's feet, looking up at him in anticipation.  "Do you really expect me to turn him down like this?"

Crowley just sighed and went back to his paperwork, knowing he completely lost this one for today.

That was when an unexpected visitor flapped his way into the room.

"Another angel," Crowley muttered without even looking up yet.

"Gabriel," Castiel noticed.

"Hello little brother!" the archangel greeted.  "You're actually in one piece down here, I'm surprised."

Crowley got up from his seat and started walking up to Gabriel.  "Please tell me this isn't just some family reunion.  I don't need more angels down here.  One is plenty enough."

"I'm actually here to retrieve him, daddy-o," Gabriel said, pointing his lollipop out at Crowley.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"It's not like you have him all tied-up or anything."

"If you would've stopped in last night he would've been."

Castiel blanched at hearing those words.  "Do you really have to tell him about our sex life?"

"You two," Gabriel said surprised, waving the lollipop back and forth.  The archangel burst out into laughter.  "Oh, that's a good one!"

"It is not a joke, Gabriel," Castiel informed him.

"Fuck...You're with the King of Hell, Cassie?"

"I assure you, he's not as terrible as you may think."

"You've brainwashed him, haven't you?" Gabriel asked Crowley.

"No.  This was all of his own accord.  He made the choice to come down here, he fell in love with me, he made the mistake of eating food down here."

"Oh shit.  That means he's stuck here."

"Precisely," Crowley answered while grabbing the lollipop out of Gabriel's hand.  It was annoying him how he just waved it around everywhere.

"Naomi is going gank me for coming home empty-handed."

"What a shame.  Not that I exactly care.  Cas might, but I don't."

"Why did you want to come down here anyways lil bro?  I know where you're coming from.  Ran off and joined the Pagans remember?  Why Hell though?"

"Crowley presented it as an option, and I did not find it that terrible."

"It's like I barely recognize you, Cassie."

With that, Gabriel disappeared.  Crowley started to walk back over to his desk, but he noticed Castiel looked pretty broken.  "What's wrong, sparkles?  Was it what Gabriel just told you?  From what you've said, he's been gone for centuries before he was forced to come back.  He probably forgot that anyone can change after that long."

"It's not that.  He said Naomi sent him to fetch me.  That means Naomi knows I'm here.  What if she manages to find away to bring me back?"

"Cas, no one has ever managed to leave Hell when they were permanently bound like this.  You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't want to go back there, and it's not just about leaving you.  It's about the fact that she'll torture me.  If you think Hell has a monopoly on torture, you're wrong."

"Trust me, it won't happen.  The only one who will ever cause you any pain is me, and that's because it's always followed up with a little bit of pleasure.  Don't fret your pretty little head," Crowley said, running his hand through Castiel's thick, dark hair.  "They can't seperate us."

* * *

Crowley was a liar.  They can't seperate us?  Oh, they can.

"What do you mean you're taking me home?" Castiel had shouted at Naomi.

"I've been looking up the details of this little curse, and apparently, it's just that you've been hindered unable to leave.  If you were to be pulled up by someone else though, it's perfectly valid.  You can leave."

"No, that's not possible."

"Oh, but it is.  Just ask Crowley here."

"You knew this?" Castiel snapped at the demon.  "You said-"

"I know what I said!" Crowley shouted back at him.  "What would you rather have had me say?  That Naomi is going to pull you out no matter what?"

"We could've done something!"

"What, like fight her with an army of demons?  Chances are, it would've ended with her and other angels smiting us!  No, I didn't tell you, because I wanted your last few days here to be as happy as they normally would be.  I wasn't going to let you sit around and mope.  That's what love is, Castiel.  Putting someone else's happiness above your own."

If that's what love was, then Naomi was comletely misguided.  She always told Castiel that everything she was doing to them, brainwashing them, turning them into drones, she said she did it with love.  How was any of that love?  Was it really putting their happiness first?

"Why can't there be a compromise?" Castiel asked Naomi.

"A compromise?"

"You can have me for one half of the year, Crowley has me for the other.  If you do not agree to these terms, I swear, I will make your life Hell.  If you do agree, then for those six months, I will do exactly as you please.  No rebelling, no questioning.  Complete obedience."

"If you that's what you say, then fine.  I'll agree to this deal.  I'd rather have you obeying orders for half a year at a time then dealing with more trouble.  Do you agree to this Crowley?"

"Of course.  I actually drew up a contract I was going to pull out that suggests the exact same thing.  Only Cas provided a much better way of pursuading you to agree."

"Swell, now I've got to read through the fine print."

"I'll give you the Sparknotes version.  You get him for half,  I get him for half.  If you try to take him before the time is up, I'll send my hellhound after you.  If I dare squelch on this deal, you may smite me.  If Cas returns with reports of being tortured, I'll kill you personally.  Normally I would have never wanted to compromise like this, but I don't want to wind up a pile of ash."

"Fine.  You have a deal.  But I'm not sealing it with a kiss."

"Good, ducky here would probably kill you for that."

"Thank you, Naomi, for agreeing to this.  For once you are actually showing that you are capable of doing something with love.  You're letting me have what makes me happy."

"No, this is all for personal benefit, don't think I'm doing this because I actually want you to have your little demonic romance.  I'll be back as I go file a copy of this contract Crowley has presented.  You have until then to say your goodbyes."

As Naomi disappeared, the two of them united for one final kiss for now.  One that seemed to speak about all of the love they shared and how much they are going to miss each other's presence.

When they pulled away, a realization hit Castiel.  "You're going to have to wait a much longer time for me to return than I will.  What kind of a compromise is that?"

"It's one I can deal with.  I love you, Castiel, with all that I am capable of, and that means I'll wait for you.  There's plenty to keep me busy while running Hell for the next sixty years.  I'll get through.  You on the other hand, it's a good thing you don't have to wait longer.  I can tell you're going to be miserable.  Heaven is not the place for you anymore."

"I love you, Crowley.  I don't want to leave you like this."

"I love you too, but you have to.  It was make a compromise, or face her wrath.  You'll see me again this way.  And six months should be nothing for you.  You've been around for millenia."

"That's not what bothers me."

When the sound of wings signaled Naomi's retun for Castiel, the trenchcoated angel felt his heart completely shatter.  He was going to have to abandon Crowley for sixty years now.  He almost couldn't do it, but he knew if he wanted to ever see his demon again, he would have to leave.

* * *

The next six months for Castiel passed by in a dull blur.  Just as Naomi had said, she put him in a position that kept him so busy in Heaven that he couldn't escape to Earth to make his time here any more pleasant.  Then again, why would she ever trust him to go to Earth again anyways?  He'd most likely just flee away to Hell.

When Castiel was particularly feeling the pain of being separated from Crowley, he'd kiss the wedding band on his finger.  It was a black metal with a garnet gem in the middle, and it just made him think of Crowley the second he saw it that one drunken night.  Somehow kissing it would make just enough of a difference.

He missed being able to sleep at night wrapped up around Crowley, instead having to once again go nonstop as he used to.  It didn't tire him out or anything, he just missed the pleasant feeling of drifting away into slumber.

He missed all the free time he used to have just to read or to play with Growley despite the demon's protests or to do whatever else he pleased.

No matter how much he missed everything though, he didn't protest.  He didn't stray off the path.  As much as every instinct of his told him to fight it, to let free will guide his actions, Castel wouldn't listen.  He had to obey.  It was what managed to allow him this compromise in the first place

But six months?  Crowley was right, for an angel like him, it wasn't much time at all.  Before he knew it, it was time for Naomi to hold up her part of the bargain and send him home.

* * *

The month after Castiel left would be one for the demonic history books.  It was the darkest period any of the demons had ever fell under.  The torture that Crowley imposed upon all of them was gruesome, gut-wrenchingly painful, mostly because instead of the precision Crowley normally worked under, it was all about releasing as much frustration as possible.  It didn't matter where the blade cut in as long as it made a mark.  Sometimes these torture sessions would involve Crowley shouting to himself, "Why didn't I just try harder?  I could've done something else!"

Crowley truly believed that the heartbreak he was feeling just knowing that it was possible for Naomi to snatch Castiel away from him now completely hindered his ability to come up with a good plan.  He could've taken a fresh new soul, someone who had no trace of demon in them yet so they wouldn't give off that tell-tale sulfur smell to tip Naomi off, and made them walk up and stab her with Castiel's angel blade for example.  That might have worked better than some bloody compromise.

After a month though, Crowley was completely exhausted from tortuing these demons to death.  Literally sometimes.  Hey, when blinded by rage, sometimes you can't see when you've just slit their throat completely open.  It didn't mean that Crowley was suddenly pleasurable again.  No, in fact, he was still quite cruel.  Any little thing could set you onto his bad side.

Castiel brought out kindness in him.  Without the angel, how was he ever supposed to continue to give mercy to his subjects?

Sixty years.  Crowley could've sworn that length of time went by so much more quickly when Castiel was here than when he wasn't.

Part of him became worried after the first ten or so that by the time Castiel came back, perhaps his feelings for the angel will have dissapated too far.  While Castiel would still be full of love after six months, sixty years could really dull such a sensation.  But every time his glance fell down to the wedding band, the yellowish gold that looked so much like the shade of his trenchcoat and the sapphire that was so similar to Castiel's blue eyes, Crowley knew that he had nothing to worry about.  He still loved his angel.

The ultimate proof was when Castiel appeared in his office once those sixty years were up.  "Hello, Crowley," the seraph said, completely beaming at him.

"Oh, Castiel."  The angel was still as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps even more so after having not seen him after so long.  He immediately got up out of his chair to wrap his arms around Castiel and kiss him.  A kiss filled with sixty years of waiting, sixty years of longing, sixty years of feeling as if part of himself had gone missing.

"We've only got so long, buttercup.  Let's not have a sob story over this and just let me give you a welcome home shag.  What do you say?"

"Crowley, I'd have it no other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, about the fic title, yeah, I was listening to Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) by Queen yesterday, and it made me think about how things work out between them in the end: still love me when I'm gone, but when we're together, let's make the most of it. I'm no good at titles, so I steal them all from songs.


End file.
